Sigh
by HCBalwayshappy
Summary: I'ts the day before Abby's thirteenth birthday. She's given one last mission. To infiltrate Father's mansion, but she gets caught. will they save her or will the KND consider her a teen and leave her there? Disclaimer: I do not own KND
1. Chapter 1

Sigh

a KND story by,

HCBalwayshappy

SIGH... The word had a thousand meanings, sadness, happiness, reluctance, truth, tiring, forced, hurt, relief, and disbelief. There is probably more than that. Doesn't that word just make you want to sigh, you can picture it in your mind when they say 'she sighed' or 'sighing he' You can hear that breath of air that escapes the mouth with diffrent emotions each time. Sigh, Sigh, Sigh.

Abigail Lincoln let out a big sigh. It was her birthday tomorrow, not just any ordinary birthday, no. It was her thirteenth birthday. The most dreaded of all birthdays, she didn't want to go, didn't want to leave her friends and everything she loved behind. Afraid of feeling empty when she walked out of the chamber her memories wiped clean. Afraid of the looking at her friends, seeing their faces, not knowing who they are. She'd never find better friends, and she really would miss them. Abby sat on the ledge of her window looking as the sun rose in the sky. She'd been having trouble sleeping lately, having dreams of all her memories wiped clean, and her not knowing what to do. I guess they weren't dreams becuase soon they'd be coming true. The real nightmare, she would be living it tomorrow. Being her expert spy self, her highly trained ears picked up footsteps coming towards her room. And by the sound of the footsteps she knew who it was. Still sitting on the ledge she pulled her red hat down to cover her eyes. A knock came from her door. Knowing he would just come in anyway she said "come in."

"Numbuh Five," Came the British voice she knew only too well.

"Hey Numbuh One, What can Abby do for ya?" She asked. Turning to face him. He looked surprised at the question he came in a little further sitting next to Abby on the ledge.

"Well, Uh, Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two has a mission for you, and she wants to talk to you in about an hour for details," Numbuh one said sounding a little guilty.

Abby sighed, "Alright."

Nigel Uno wanted to say something else, but he just didn't know what to say. He really didn't want her too leave she was his best friend they had known each other for forever. "Well," He said looking at her, unable to see her eyes, "I'll see you in about an hour then."

"Yup," She replied calmly and watched as Numbuh One showed himself out. Looking at the rising sun, an hour passed and it was well up in the sky not as high as it is at noon, but high enough. Slowly she got up and walked towards the command room. Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two was already on the screen, and Numbuh's one, two, three, and four were there also. Numbuh Two's face fell when he saw her, Numbuh three nearly burst into tears, and Wally looked too the floor, his bangs covering his eyes. Numbuh one just stood there hands behind his back, eyes also hidden by his sunglasses.

"Good morning numbuh five," Rachel said slight sadness in her voice.

"Mornin' I was told you had a mission fo' Numbuh Five?"

"Umm, yes I need you to infiltrate the Delightful Children's Mansion, I really wouldn't have you do it, but your the only one that knows the mansion, inside out and flipped around. Sorry if this ruins any plans for the day. I know-"

Abby cut her off "No It's no trouble at all, but what exactly am I looking for?"

"Um just plans, one of our other spies found out that Father had been making plans for something big, for what I don't know? But We need you too see if you can figure out any more information," She sighed.

"Alright, When do I leave?"

"After sunset, It's too dangerous in the light, and like I said. You know your way through the house, Dark or light. Right?"

"Yes," And that was true she really did know her way around, she's been sneaking inside of it for years.

"Then it's set then, Soopreme Leader out." And with that she was alone with her team mates. The silence in the air was horrible. Numbuh Five didn't like too much noise, but without any, it was near unbearable.

"Um, Numbuh five'll will be in her room, preparin' n all." She said breaking the silence, nobody knew if she meant the packing up her stuff, or the mission she was about to go on. They nodded her heads, and she left the room.

About an hour before she had to leave. Numbuh Five decided too say goodbye to her team mates now, where she had more time instead of having to rush, with Numbuh 86 breathing down her back. She walked towards Numbuh One's room.

Numbuh One was working on some plans, future mission, he needed to find different strategies now that Numbuh Five would be leaving them. They really couldn't afford to lose her. She had gotten them out of more situations then he could count. Saved them several times, didn't talk much, but when she did they really oughta listen. He's learned that lesson the hard way. Being caught up in memory lane, he barely heard the faint knock at the door. "come in," He replied having a good idea who it was.

"Hey, numbuh one," She said.

"Hey," He replied.

"Well I just came to say good bye, not that i'm leaving I'll see you tomorrow, but a good, good bye not a rushed one."

"I understand," He said not meeting her eyes. Not that he could see them anyway.

"Well, I just wanted to say that you've been the greatest, and that i'm gonna miss you so much, I don't know what I'm gonna do without my best friend. You always understood, and would listen to me. You're a great leaduh even if you are a bit bossy sometimes, not as much as numbuh four tho'," She stopped for a second remembering the day when numbuh four decided he was in charge. "Thank you Nigel, Thank you so much. Always believe in yourself, if you don't just remember, I'll always believe in you. And please, don't let Lizzie brain wash you again. You deserve betta'" She gave him a hug and she hugged him back tears swelling in her eyes. When he didn't say anything back, she got up and walked out. Nigel just didn't have any words. No sound. So much to say though, a lot to say.

Numbuh Two was working on an invention, but all he could think about was Numbuh Five and how she was leaving tomorrow. There would be no one to hit him on the head every time he said a joke. No one to put up with him blabbering all day even if she read a magazine while he talked. She always listened. He definitely was going to miss. Just like everyone would. He heard a knock at his door and said to come in. He heard a slight squeak of the door, but heard no footsteps. He turned around and Abby was walking towards him. Dressed in a blue shirt with stripes coming down, white shorts, and a black jacket. And of course her red hat. Numbuh two knew she was getting ready to go on her final mission.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," She replied, "Well Ab- I just came to say goodbye, Well sorta goodbye, you know what i mean." She said then continued. "I'm gonna miss you Hoagie. May sound stupid, but I might actually miss your corny jokes. Well maybe not...," She smiled, amused at the look he gave her. "But Hoagie don't let anyone tell you your ideas are stupid. Keep trying, Don't give up. They need you too make these for the team. to keep us fighting back. Alright, and Just be Hoagie. No trying to become a teen to fast." She gave him a hug and left. Him, too, left behind speachless.

Numbuh Three Was in her room cuddling, a blue rainbow monkey, with a red belly, and paws. It was one of the older versions of ;Your my BFF rainbow monkey; Abby had gotten it for her ninth birthday. Just remembering what tomorrow would bring Kuki started to cry again.

"Why, yo cryin' girl?" a familiar voice rang out, Kuki looked up at her best friend. She had always backed her up, never let her down. Helped when she needed it. And was her friend.

"Hi! Numbuh Five," She yelled and ran over to hug her best friend.

"Hi numbuh Three," Abby managed to get out, gasping for air from Kuki's death hug. The Twelve year old girl let go her eyes in tears again.

"I'm gonna miss you Numbuh Five," She said sadly. Tears dropping down onto her green sweater, that fit her a little better now.

"I'm gonna miss you too Kuki, but you got to stay strong, Don't let any of those boys beat ya at anythin', or tell you that since yo a girl you can't do anything. Be yo'self. And Try not to get yourself into any situations where you'll need Numbuh Five, Cuz she's not gonna be there to help you out. And it'll break Numbuh Five's heart knowin' that when she leaves she won't be able to remember you anymore, or help you out. Your a strong girl Kuki and I know you are So you need to promise me that you'll be strong, and keep 'em boys in line. Maybe we'll become friends again. After everything." The Japanese Girl was crying now.

"I promise Numbuh Five, I promise." Abby pulled the girl in for one last hug and then left her clutching her Abby monkey (as she called it), crying.

Numbuh Four was punching, the air and practicing his Moves. He was trying to get all his anger out. It was unfair that Numbuh Five had to go. She had done so much for the kids next door. They needed her, The team needed her, and though he won't admit it he needed her. She was the one person he could talk to, that would actually care what he said. Kuki would, but it was awkward talking to her about personal things (You should know why) Plus, Abby was like a sister to him. He could talk to her. She would help him back him up, Make fun of him also, but that's what friends do. She never let him down, and he admired her. Always cool, She knew exactly what to say. Even if it didn't make much sense at first. He didn't want her to go. She was the only one that ever understood.

"Hey Numbuh Four," Said a voice from his door way. Wally looked up at his best friend. Her arms were crossed and she was leaning against the doorway her head bent, towards the ground.

"Hey," He said. Standing in the middle of his boxing rink, he watched as she came over and hopped over the ropes.

"I just came to tell you, that I'm gonna miss you, and that you're like a brother too me. and it's not fun losing a brother. Don't let anyone call you squirt, shorty, or any of those names. Because Numbuh Five knows that you'll kick their butt. and you betta too. Cuz I ain't gonna be there to do it for ya. Not that ya need me anyways. Now I'm gonna count on you too protect the team. You're the best fighter, and I know that you'll do what's right when it comes down to it. Don't doubt yo'self for a minute Numbuh Four. I have no doubt that you will always come through, and beat whateva' life throws at ya."

"WHy?" He asked. Abby looked confused for a second. "Why do ya have to be decommissioned. It's stupid this cruddy organization doesn't know what their doin' they are helpin the teens by decomissionin us. So why do they do it?"

"I don know Wally, I don't think it's the best thing either, They should just decommission us, if we want too, or if we do something against the rules, or betray the KND, not just because were too old, because I know i've gotta lot of fight left in me. And My Enemy will always be those who try to make life horrible for kids. Maybe one day they'll see, maybe one day the rules will change..."

Wally was silent. Abby gave him a hug and walked out the door. "See ya tomorow," She said. as she shut the door.

Abby Informed Numbuh one that she was leaving and started to walk towards the delightful children's mansion. She sighed this would be her last mission, and she was determined to complete it. But little she know that there were several people there ready to stop her, from doing just that.

**

* * *

I'll write the second chapter tomorrow. Hope you liked it though!**

**- HCB **


	2. Chapter 2

Sigh (Chap. 2)

A KND Story by,

HCBalwayshappy

Abigail Lincoln crept along the long corridors of the Delightful's mansion. Keeping herself in the shadows, so she wouldn't be seen. The whole place seemed quiet, too quiet. It seemed too easy, even though she said she liked things too easy during the ice cream mission three years ago. She didn't like it. With her senses on high alert she could literally tell if anyone came within one hundred feet from her. Finally she found the room that Father had always placed his plans in for years. He tried to change rooms once, but Abby figured out where they were anyway, so he gave up and hasn't moved them since. Just stepped up his security system, but still no match for Numbuh Five.

She opened the door slowly and peered inside the room. In an instant lasers shot around the room. Abby smiled. _'this is too easy' _she thought. She quickly and easily dodged the lasers and made it to the desk. She found the files she had been looking for. It was labeled Destruction of the KND. Too easy. She lifted up the files and immediately the room went red and the lasers disappeared. Cloaked figures swooped into the room...laughing. They thought they had just outsmart the smartest spy in the KND. Numbuh Five stood there, files in her hand and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well if it isn't little Abby, I had a feeling they'd send you," A familiar voice said as she stepped forward and removed her hood.

"Cree, I should have expected you."

"Surprised, are you? You see, you're not as good as you think you are. I know all your tricks," Cree stated.

"Right, you are just too smart for me Sis," Abby said sarcastically.

"You know it, Get her!" She yelled at her team mates. Abby laughed, and jumped up and over their heads as they all swarmed towards her. Doing a front flip she landed in front of the door. Chuckling she yelled,

"S'long Sucka'" And she ran out the door, leaving baffled teenagers behind. She ran down the hallway not caring to be quiet with her steps anymore. Even though naturally her run was quiet. She heard the sound of warning go throughout the Mansion, but she kept running. Straight towards the window she had come in just earlier. She heard millions of footsteps coming after her. Abby looked up ahead of her gasped and skidded to a halt. Teenagers...all lined up with a stun ray in their hands. She turned around dodging the blasts shot at her. The enemies that were pursuing her blocked off her way of escape. Slowly they surrounded. She had...Failed. She fell to the ground with a thud, blackness took over.

**Back at the Tree house**

Nigel was pacing back and forth. Numbuh Five hadn't returned last night. He was worried, she would have returned. Even if she was planning to escape decommissioning, if she had gotten the plans she would have dropped them off first, then ran. That was just the kind of person she was. But too not return at all...that wasn't Abby. Her and the team were due up at the Moon Base in twenty minutes and if they didn't show up... Numbuh Eighty-Six would bust down the wall of the tree house. Numbuh One sighed...This was going to be a long day. He exited his bedroom to round up his team.

"What do you want from me?" Abby asked Father who stood in front of her in his dark silhouette suit. She had been chained against the wall and was now being tortured, for something she didn't know yet.

"Oh Abigail, You kid- oh wait your not a kid anymore are you? Teenager." He sneered. Abby didn't reply. "Ahh, you'll be of great value if you join us, but ofcourse you won't do that will you?"

"You got that right, Numbuh Five'll never join your Teenage Freaks, and Adult Stupid Heads!" Abby shouted. Earning her another slap across the face.

"Well might as well make use of you while I have you, Luckily for me, you still have information of the kids next door, don't you?" He paused glaring at Abby, "You also were invited to a meeting, several weeks ago. Where you learned secret information, did you not?" Abby Gasped. _'how did he know?' _Father laughed evilly "You're not the only one that has spies you know?"

Abby looked down, she never figured if they had spies in the KND they'd be kids, but why would kids fight for the enemy? She understood if they were nearly thirteen, but like Ten year olds... It was hard to picture. "I won't tell you anything!" Abby Screamed at him. Trying to get loose from the metal clasps that left her unmovable.

"I'm afraid you'll be telling me something sooner or later, unless you want to die?" He laughed. Calling in his best interrogators, he left the room laughing. _'Things are turning out for the better, as soon as that child gives up those codes, That could destroy those annoying snot nose brats. I'm surprised they even trusted her to hold those secrets. Maybe that's why they call her the Quiet One?' _shrugging he walked towards his quarter satisfied with the girly screams that came from his basement.

**Back at Moonbase**

"What do you mean you think she's been captured?" Numbuh Eighty-Six Screamed.

"Exactly she's been captured, We hooked up to one of our surveillance cameras that Numbuh Five had placed last week. Teens were all over the place...talking about how they had captured Abby. "Here you can look for yourself if you want?" He said handing the tape to her. The Irish Girl and the Soopreme leader watched the video. It was true...

"So what are we going to do?" Numbuh Three asked.

"I don't know," Numbuh three-sixty-two said.

"What do you mean, you don't know? We save her...we have too," Numbuh one stated.

"Techinically she's not a Kid any more, so were under no obligation too rescue her." Numbuh One and the Rest of Sector V stared in disbelief.

"But this is Numbuh Five! She's done so much for da Kids Next door and We Can' jus' let 'em 'ave 'er!" Numbuh Four yelled.

"I understand Numbuh Four, but were going to have to have a vote. We'll let you guys be Numbuh Five's defendants. Everyone will be there," Rachel said.

"Fanny, Call Everyone, Super Duper Important Meeting ASAP!" She yelled and Numbuh Eighty-Six ran too follow orders.

**DCFDTL's Mansion**

"come in," Father said replying to the knock at his door. One of the interrogators he had sent through stepped in. He was an American boy, with blond hair, pimples and he was wearing his Teen Ninja suit. He stepped forward a little bit then waited. "Any success, has she spilled anything?" He asked.

"No, well besides blood. We've beat her pretty bad, but she won't give in. She doesn't even shriek when we hurt her anymore. I've never seen anyone last this long," He said truthfully "Without breaking."

"Hmm, she's tougher than I thought, Bring her in. I'll see if I can reason with the 'Quiet One," He smiled evilly. so far the Nickname they had given her hadn't failed, but Father was determined to see how much longer she'll stay quiet.

**MoonBase...**

Every operative was there, all sitting at the big arena facing the soopreme leader. Sector V standing beside her. "I have called you here today to express a problem that we are facing," Rachel started, "You all know Numbuh Five A.K.A Abigail Lincoln of Sector V turns thirteen today." A few gasps came from the crowd, "Last night we sent her on a final mission, But she never returned. She had been sent to infiltrate the Delightful's mansion, in hopes of recovering plans to destroy us." More gasps came from the kids. "Anyway truth has been revealed that she has been captured and is being held at the Mansion. Since she is technically a teenager, we don't have too help her. but she does hold valuable information of the Kids Next Door, that if told WILL destroy us!" Rachel Sighed, "So were here today to decide what we should do. After we hear the defendants speak we will vote." She turned her head to Numbuh Four and motioned for him to step up to the microphone. Slowly, but confidently he walked forward... '_Don't worry Numbuh five,_' he thought to himself, _We'll save ya even if the votes a no.' _Truth be told that was exactly what operatives 1,2, and 3 of sector V were thinking also.

* * *

HEY GUys! Sorry It was short, but I hope you liked it! Chapter 3 tomorrow! -HCB


	3. Chapter 3

Sigh (Chap. 3)

A KND Story By,

HCBalwayshappy

"I am Numbuh Four of Sector V, also known as Wally Beatles. I know our enemy is teenagers and I don't like them any more than you guys do, but can we really stand by as one of our own probably is being, beaten, tortured, and who knows what else!" He yelled at the crowd, calming down he continued, "I 'ave known Abby for a long time. She loves candy, ice cream, kids. Even Babies, when all they do is cry all day!" He stopped and looked into the crowd. They didn't seemed to care. No one yelled a 'you're right!' or a 'Yeah let's save her!' He Numbuh Four was seriously disappointed, but he wasn't done yet. "Ya know before she left, she came into my room and said something to me. She said that I wasn't too let anyone push me around and if they did, I was too kick their butt, because she wasn't gonna be there too do it for me. She also believed that I would always pull through no matter what." He paused and looked at the crowd trying too hold back the tears that threatened to fall down his face.

"I asked 'er why?" He said continuing, "Why did she 'ave too be decommissioned? And ya know what she said...She said that she didn't know, and that she didn't agree with it either. Thinking, that we should only be decommissioned, if we break the rules, betray the KND, or that something is wrong and we can't help anymore. That we are helpin' the teens. She said her enemy would always be those who try to make life horrible for kids. So is she a cruddy teenager? or just a teen aged kid?" Numbuh four fell back into his place beside Numbuh Three. It was her turn to step forward.

Holding her Abby Monkey tightly in her hands, she stepped forward to where Numbuh four had stood just moments ago. "Hi," She smiled and waved at the crowd in her normally happy voice, but her face soon fell serious as she started her speech, "Numbuh Five is my best friend, and she still is. She could Die and we WON'T help her," Numbuh Three started crying. But then her ears went pointy, her eyes burned fire, and her teeth sharp. "SO WE ARE GOING TO HELP HER! YOU GOT THAT!" Several kids nodded their heads, some just shook them laughing. Kuki had always been known for her short temper. Make her mad and she could be just plain scary. You didn't get in her way when she was like that, you wouldn't want too. Kuki calmed down and looked into the crowd. "If it was your best friend, would you go save her, or will you live the rest of your life knowing that you turned on her when she needed you most?" She asked tears in her eyes. She turned around and took her place next Numbuh Four. He gave her a pat on the shoulder and held her hand.

Hoagie P. Gilligan, gulped he wasn't exactly sure what to say. He slowly made his way towards the microphone. He stood up there looking into the crowd. He still wore his hat and goggles, and mainly wore brown and blue. Still loved food, but has lost a lot of weight. Taking a deep breath he started his speech, "Fellow Kids Next Door, as you know I am Numbuh Two of sector V. I've been in this organization longer than a whole lot of you, and through out the five years I've been here I have learned a few things. First, not all adults and teenagers are bad. Second, We should help people no matter how old they are. Last, That you don't turn your back on friends, doing that one time could immediately change the situation." His brown eyes looked through his goggles and into the crowd. He couldn't read their faces. "Abby, NEVER turned her back on me. She never did. Of course she hit me on the head with her hat sometimes and called me dorky, but when I needed it the most, she would be there. And I will NEVER turn my back on her. Many of you know her, you know what she's like. She wouldn't even hurt a Fly. Unless it threatened what she fought for." Numuh Two smiled and turned to stand by Kuki and Nigel.

"alright Numbuh One, you'll be our last speaker then we'll vote." Rachel said. Nigel nodded and walked forward.

He only had a few things too say, and he started with this, "Numbuh Five, once told me, It's not just your age that's changed Mr. Uno, it's you. I swore to myself that I'd always be young, no matter how old I get, but when I did change. I figured, there was no going back, because I wasn't a kid anymore, but she told me that I could be a kid no matter what. I could be a buhmillion years old, but act like a ten year old. So just because she's a teenager, doesn't mean she's not a kid. Were all going to grow up, there is no changing it. If it was you, would you want to be left?" Nigel asked looking at the crowd. "It's not your age that's changed, it's you." He said repeating Numbuh Five's words one last time then went back to his original position.

"Alright, now we vote. Those favor of rescuing Numbuh Five, raise your hand, " Numbuh three sixty too said and repeated and raised her hand.

**DCFDTL's Mansion...**

"You stupid, snot nosed brat. Just tell me what I want to know NOW!" Father yelled his whole body firing up. He looked at the body of the small French African American girl, pushed against the wall, being held in place by two men in dark suits. She looked up, he couldn't see her eyes, because they were hidden underneath her cap. She was bruised badly and bleeding. She was fighting just too keep consciousness.

"No!" She yelled at him, "Your just a stupid adult, who tortures kids for no stinkin' reason! I won't tell you anythin' Ya hear me!" She yelled. Father admired her for her courage and endurance. But he was getting sick of waiting.

"You're going to regret that decision Abigail," Father said evilly. His hand went up in flames, and he pulled his arm back. "Let her go, I'm gonna give her a chance to fight me for her freedom," He laughed and they let her go. She fell to the ground with a thud. Father shook his head. "Looks like this will be an easy fight then." He threw his fireball out straight for her. Just before it hit. She rolled out of the way and into a fighting position, wobbling a little bit and coughing she stared into his eyes.

"Hmm, seems like you got some fight left in you after all." He laughed and threw another fire ball. She dodged it easily. throwing a couple more the same thing. "You might be a better opponent then my dear nephew." He started to throw them harder and bigger than the other ones.

Abby didn't know what she was doing. She was just running away...dodging, but eventually she'd tire out unable to avoid anymore. Maybe she still thought they were coming, maybe she was just trying to buy time. Some part of her believed they would never come get her, that she wasn't their friend anymore. Because she was a teen. She couldn't believe that one thing would change them forever. She didn't want to believe that either. Numbuh Five was quickly tiring out, she might have been able to keep going a lot longer if she had her full strength, but her wounds slowed her down.

Only able to dodge, roll, dodge, roll. Never able to fight back, or run. Not like there was a way out anyways. She felt stiff and hurt, but she wasn't sure what hurt more, her bruised body, or her bruised heart. The next fireball that hit, hit her dead on. Bang! She hit the wall...She looked out and could see father say something, laughing... The last thing she heard was "KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STATIONS!"

"You definitely were a formidable opponent Abigail," Father laughed. He was drawing his hand back for the fatal blow, when an explosion blew through the wall and the Kids Next Door burst in. Yelling their battle cry. They surrounded him S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.S and Mustard guns aimed straight for him.

"By order of the Kids Next Door, you are under arrest. Father!" Numbuh 86 yelled. Father just laughed, duplicated himself, and slipped out the door, escaping capture once more.

**KND Moonbase Hospital...**

Abigail Lincoln opened her heavy eyes. She saw white just white. Quickly she sat up screaming, thinking that she was dead. "Whoa, calm down Numbuh Five, were right here." All her friends were staring at her. She wasn't sure exactly who had spoken. Her head hurt, her body hurt, but her heart didn't hurt anymore. They had come for her! They had come! She smiled tears falling down her face and onto her blue hospital gown. Her red hat was on the table beside her.

"Why are you crying Numbuh Five?" Numbuh three asked, "Aren't you glad we saved you?"

"I just, I'm so happy, I thought you guys had abandoned me. I thought I wasn't your friend anymore just because I was a teenager," She said crying.

"We wouldn't leave you, no matter what we would've been there to save ya even if the vote was a no," Hoagie said.

"Yeah and if Father hadn't escaped I would of given him a -Pow- and a -Blam," Wally said punching the air.

Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two stepped through the doors, "I'm glad your awake Numbuh Five, I have some good news to tell you. We changed the rules, there was a meeting and we all agreed. Even the Galactic Kids Next door leader did."

Abby started at her and then asked, "What rule?" Rachel slapped her head and laughed.

"You don't have to be thirteen anymore Abby, you get decommissioned if you do something wrong, or your unfit too fight anymore, and when your eighteen, you no longer have to be a KND operative and you still get too keep your memories. Isn't that great?"

Abigail smiled...'_Things are gonna be alright' _she thought.

* * *

Hey guys! sorry I'm late in updating this! Things have just been really busy and I haven't been able to get back on! sorry if it seemed a little rushed in the end, but I liked how it turned out. Thanks for the reviews! They really mean a lot and i'll definitely work on my to and too's. Well that's the end, hope you enjoyed it...THanks!

-HCB


End file.
